The Terrible Trick
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Jack plays a trick on Bunnymund but it goes horribly wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

Bunnymund sat there in a child's room watching them sleep with happy dreams.

Just seeing the child happy made him very joyful.

He had decided to leave back to his underground warren, by the fact it was almost morning.

He left.

...

When he got to his home place; he looked around.

He felt an uneasy feeling run up his spin.

He sniffed; his eyes widened.

He turned slowly.

"BLOODY HELL-!" He yelled as the bunny ran off.

The one thing he hated.

Greyhounds.

The dog barked and growled.

How it got to Bunnymund's warren? He didn't know, but the one thing he knew was to run and not get killed.

Hopping and running, skipping and jumping, he quickly made his decent away from the animal.

Then an Idea came to mind.

Sandman.

...

The Sandman was giving joy and peace to the kids as they slept with their dreams.

He then looked up to see the Guardian lights.

He looked around and then a picture showed up of Bunnymund doing whatever he can to get away from the creature chasing him viciously.

Sandman gasp and then quickly made his way to the Guardians warren.

...

"Help!" The bunny hoped away as fast as he could. He hoped down holes, jumped up trees.

"Well," Jack Frost appeared, "another Greyhound. What's the odds." He smiled devilishly.

Bunnymund growled.

The dog started to bite at Bunnymund.

"Whoa," Bunny yelled, "Jack! You better watch it, mate!"

Jack watched the fun. He enjoyed Bunny's mishap's.

Then Tooth and North showed up.

"Hel-!" Tooth started. She stopped when she noticed Bunnymund being chased by a greyhound and Jack laughing uncontrollably while watching bunny.

"Jack!" She yelled and flew to the ice spirit. He was sitting in lotus position in the air.

"What did you do?" She asked him concerned over Bunny.

Jack laughed some more. "I didn't do anything!" He said sarcastically.

"JACK FROST!" North yelled.

Jack winced as North yelled his name, but he went to see what the older man wanted to say.

...

Tooth looked everywhere to find Bunnymund. She finally spotted him running.

"Bunnymund! Are you ok?" She yelled as the bunny looked up.

"I'm... being... chased... by a... bloody dog!" He panted running out of breath.

"Where's Sandy?" He asked.

Then a gold, glittery sand filled the air.

"There he is!" Tooth and Bunny yelled in unison. Both happy to see the Guardian.

Sandy got a ball of his sleep sand.

Tooth backed away a bit, remembering what happened last time.

Sandy smiled at Tooth and held up his thumb to target the dog.

...

"Am I gonna get this lecture about not playing tricks on the others again?" Jack asked North.

North looked at Jack; a stern look covered his face. He then lightened up and started to laugh.

"Oh! No! In fact, this joke was pretty good! I wouldn't have thought of that," Jack smiled and floated a bit, "But," North became a little serious, "you should consider apologizing to Bunny about this."

Jack nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when he saw gold glittery sand fill the air. North smiled. "Oh, look! Sandy's here to join us!"

...

"Sandy! Shoot already!" Bunnymund yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sandy shot and it missed the dog just by an inch or two.

Bunny luck, he got hit with it instead.

"Oh, no... " He fell in one of his holes underground.

"Sandy!" Tooth yelled as she flew to the unconscious Bunnymund.

The dog dived into the hole.

Tooth gasped.

Jack and North came up.

They heard growls and something tearing something else, and a whimper from the dog, then complete silence.

Tooth didn't want to look into the hole, but by the fact she wanted to know if Bunny was ok or not; she looked into the hole.

The dog was asleep dreaming of bones and bunnies, but the other thing that terrified her was that the dog had blood on it's mouth.

The ball of sleep dust lay next to it.

She looked further...

Jack seemed very impatient. Hearing all of this and then hearing Tooth gasp a couple of times made him worry.

"Is-is he alright?" Jack asked tooth. She didn't reply, rather just flying there, but then she stopped and stood on the ground.

The three heard whimpers from her.

Jack came up to her and turned her shoulder. "Tooth is he..." He stopped at the sight of Bunnymund's arm and a little of his chest was bleeding a bit.

North stepped forward and Sandy took a look inside the hole as well.

North sighed in grief. Then he ordered everyone to do things.

"Sandy you get the dog back to the human world. Tooth, pull yourself together and help me carry Bunnymund. Jack," North gave a stern, serious, disappointed look, "think about what you've done."

Then he and Tooth left with Bunnymund in hand.

...

When they left Jack stayed there in the warren.

He didn't like this grief hanging to him like bat hanging in a dark area.

He looked down in the hole where Bunnymund was last.

He saw the sleep sand ball and a bit of blood that was left.

"Well, look what we have here."

Jack turned quickly to see Pitch.

"What do you want?" Jack growled at him.

"You." Pitch said darkly and then shot an arrow at Jack.

The arrow hit the ball of sleep sand, which bumped into Jack.

Jack instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Pitch laugh evilly. He picked up Jack and left in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Enjoy!

North and the two other Guardians stood there in the guest room for the bunny.

The man always had a spare room, and with any of the Guardians he took in, the room was fit for their well being.

In this case the room was filled with flowers, grass for carpet, a painting of the sky for the ceiling, and most of all warm temperature fit for the bunny to live in.

Bunnymund was rapped up in Blankets on the bed. The bed was made from strong carrots North found. The blanket Bunny was using had pictures of carrots on them as had cloth covering his arm and his chest.

Tooth flew around impatiently awaiting for the bunny Guardian to wake. North and Sandy did their best to calm her down. All three had cups of hot chocolate. Tooth drank her's quickly. So far, by Sandy's count, she has had five cups of hot coco.

"Alright there Tooth," North told the fairy and then stood up, "You need to calm down before one of my yetis comes and holds you down. Ok?" Tooth seemed a bit frightened but she listened and sat down.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Tooth asked hoping North would give her some calming advise.

"Well," North sat back down and leaned forward, resting on his knees, "He should be up any minute. Isn't that right Sandy?" North pushed the Sandman playfully.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

Their conversation ended with Bunnymund jumping from bed screaming.

The three jumped with the bunny very much alert.

Bunnymund then stopped screaming and realized where he was.

"Good evening, sleeping beauty." North joked.

Tooth wasn't taking this as a joke. She flew over to Bunny and cheeked him. Though Bunny quickly layed back down from dizziness, chest and arm pains.

He put a paw on his head. "What happened?" He said dizzy.

"Jack put a Greyhound in your warren. You found this out by the dog chasing you all around the warren. Sandy came and hit the wrong object with the sleepy sand," North told the Bunny, Tooth interrupted, "You were badly hurt from the dog and the fall in the hole." North continued, "But Jack never ment for this to happen. He was just being Jack."

Bunnymund rubbed his head. "Well, mate, he'd better watch it next time. Where is the lil' Frosty lad anyway? I need to knock some sense in to em'." Bunny told the three.

North widened his eyes and looked at Sandy, who shrugged, and Tooth, who merely looked from Bunny to North to Sandy and back to Bunny.

"Um, ehm, I don't know. He was left in the warren. I'm pretty sure he's on his way right now." North reassured the bunny.

...

Jack slowly woke up from his slumber.

He was in a dark, small area, in a cage.

"Whe-where am I?" Jack asked.

Pitch came from no where with an answer.

"Why, your in my lair. My fortress. My home. It is very nice, isn't it?" Pitch asked nice and calmly.

"What do you want from me?" Jack growled at the evil spirit. He stood in his cage holding his staff tightly.

"What do I want from you? No. It's what do I want with you." Pitch told Jack. His voice like the darkest night.

"The reason your here, Jack, is to help me. You will help with whatever I need, rather it's scaring children, giving them nightmares or... your friends..." Pitch smiled devilishly.

"You leave me and my Family alone!" Jack yelled trying to break free from the cage.

"Oh! So now their your family, right? How nice. I hope you don't mind if I play with their well beings. It won't take too long."

"No!"

Pitch went to the cage of Jack. "Then help me or your family gets hurt." Jack huffed. He stepped back thinking it over.

...

Bunnymund, after a while, got back up and hopped around the room. Still hurting from his chest and arm he sat on the carrot bed.

"How do you feel?" North asked the bunny with a hot coco mug in hand.

"Fellin' a bit betta. Just need to rest up the ol' arm and chest there. After that I'll be alright. Won't be able to move as fast as I use to but it'll work out, mate." Bunnymund told the others.

Tooth flew over to Bunny. "Your alright, right? Nothing broken, no broken teeth?" She looked inside Bunny's mouth.

Bunny laughed and shooed Tooth away before he did have broken teeth.

Their conversation was interrupted by a message from Pitch.

"Excuse me, Guardians, I have Jack here with me," The four Guardians gasped," He wanted to tell you something. Jack."

Pitch left and Jack came into sight. He didn't look normal, as if he was under a spell or something. His eyes were dark as night with no moon. He seemed a bit... out of it. Like he wasn't even there talking. Just staring into space with a blank mind. "I am joining forces with Pitch. I will and only will follow him from now on. I will do as he says and nothing else. I am no longer a Guardian." He then broke his staff into two.

Everyone gasped.

"Well done Jack, now move it along. I want to get started on scaring the little children's minds. Good bye and good luck. You'll need it." With that Pitch was gone.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled worried. "What are we going to do?"

Sandy had a question mark on his head.

North was about to say something when Bunny started to talk.

" We're gonna find Jack and stop Pitch, once and for all!"

"But Bunny, your hurt! What if something happens to you in the process? I can't risk it!" North told the bunny.

"Well, we can't just stay here and wait on ol' Frost to take care of himself! We have to go help em'! He's _family._" Bunnymund told the other three.

They thought for a minute and then agreed.

"Alrigth, but we're taking sleigh." North told him.

"I'm in!" Tooth yelled happily.

Sandy gave a thumbs up and a smiley face showed up on top of his head and face.

Bunnymund smiled but then remembered what North said when he passed by.

"The-the-the sl-sl-sleigh?" Bunny asked in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Enjoy!

The four Guardians were getting ready for the pursuit to find and save Jack. Tooth was as worried as she was when Bunnymund got in to his mishap. She was like the always worried mother of the family. North, the father of the family, sort of; Sandy the always fun Uncle. And of course, Bunnymund and Jack are the rival brothers. They may hate each other on the outside, but when something bad happens to the other, things get serious. They are then the best brothers ever.

Anyways, Bunny was hopping to the sleigh.

He was too afraid of falling out of the sleigh.

North saw Bunny waiting in front of the sleigh. "Hop on!"

Bunnymund broke form his scared trance. "W-wh-what?"

North rolled his eyes and picked up the bunny and placed him on the sleigh.

"Ow!"

"Stay on the sleigh!" North yelled to the bunny, as the sleigh took off.

Bunnymund held on to the sleigh tightly as they lifted off. "No problem!" He replied with a sick tone.

As they made their way to find their frosty friend Jack, the poor frost spirit had already been through way to much.

The message was just to scare the guardians and make them believe that their friend was in trouble. But it was all an illusion. Jack was taken under control of the black sand Pitch had put into him but, he never broke his staff or completely said yes to being allies with the Nightmare King. Pitch had put Jack in the cage he was in earlier, just he was knocked out unconscious. Needless to say, the ice spirit was ready to strike Pitch whenever he had the chance. Pitch was ready to do so also. Jack was just the beginning to his plan. The one next on his list was Bunny. After he had taken over Jack completely with the sand; Bunny was the next one to be taken over. Of course Pitch was weak from the last attack the guardians gave him, but once he has Jack under complete control, Pitch would have gained all his strength. Bringing fear and nightmares to children also gave him strength. Right now Pitch was over looking his thoughts. He needed to get out of his own mind and into someone else. So he decided to leave to the cage Jack was in. When he got to the cage, he watched the boy twist and turn while nightmares attacked his mind. Pitch enjoyed the fear and torment of others. He then hit the cage hard. It woke up Jack. With the staff, Jack usually had in hand, out of reach, Jack couldn't defend himself. Jack bolted up and turned to the Nightmare King with wide eyes. Pitch looked as the guardians eyes where filled with fear and determination.

"How was your nightmares? Nice, weren't they?" He asked the boy.

"What are you doing to me? Are the others okay?" Jack asked as he scanned the area for any thing to help him discover where his family was.

"Well, the others are on their way to find you. But they won't. Anyways, Your mind is being filled with nightmares of mine. The sand will soon take over you; your mind as well as body will be mine for the using. I don't really care for your well being. As long as your still able to fight with out any trouble, then your of great use to me. Yet the sand is weak and not ready to be activated. Until I can reach the main part of your mind, you will still be you. Yes your family will come, yes they may stop me, but no, they won't stop you. Bunnymund, will surely have fun with that I assure, but the others won't hurt you, even if you still had some good left in you." Pitch finished his speech.

Jack had confidence in his family. He didn't doubt them. He didn't give up on them. He believed in them. Jack knew with out a doubt that the other would come and Pitch would be powerless against them. He decided to make Pitch mad with a bit of fun. At least to pass time while the others looked for him. Jack smiled. Pitch looked at him questionably.

"Cool. I guess that seems nice," Jack scratched the back of his ear, "I mean, well, you and I both know that what your saying isn't true. Because they will come, and they WILL stop you. There is actually no doubt about it. And even if there was any doubt, you will always ended up on the bottom," Jack got closer to Pitch as he stood behind the bars; and with a slight whisper he finished, "Always."

Pitch laughed at this. Did Jack really think what HE was saying is true? It wasn't to Pitch.

"Oh, well Jack, I hate to break the news to you but, open your eyes! See the real world and everything that is out there! Realize what is happening now, because you won't remember a thing when I am done with you. Even, if they come, even if they defeat me; what do you have of them? They never believed in you. They never gave time to be with you when you throw a snowball or do anything else. Your always so alone. They don't even pay attention to you. And the only reason they will have come here, is too make you believe they do care when they don't. You know this. I know this. They know it. But now, I am wasting my breath on you and your memory. I won't need any of that. You won't remember this conversation so. Good-"

"Your not real!" Jack yelled; his hands into fists.

"What did you say?" Pitch asked with a laugh in his tone.

"Your. Not. Real." Jack repeated.

Pitch laughed again. He turned the other way leaving.

"Well, if I'm not real then tell me how the nightmares treated you when their done." Pitch snapped his fingers and a swarm of nightmares rushed to Jack. Jack stood his ground and yelled "Pitch, your not real! Not real!" Then his voice was muffled by the nightmares. Pitch stayed in the shadows watching as his plan was taking it's course. After a few minutes Pitch snapped his fingers and the nightmares went away revealing a horrible sight.

Jack was not himself. His entire eye was red but his pupil stayed black. His skin color went from pale peach tone to a grey color like Pitch. His hair wasn't a frisky white snow color, it was a deepened black with red streaks. His hoodie was black along with his pants being the color grey. Pitch smiled deeply. Grabbing Jack's staff, Pitch went to Jack and gave him the staff. Once in Jack's hand, the staff turned black with red streaks. Jack smiled evilly. Pitch did the same.

"Now how did the nightmares treat you again?" Pitch asked Jack. The now taken over ice spirit looked up at him with his evil smile. Then they turned into black smoke and left the perimeters.

...

The sleigh zoomed on it's way as Bunnymund held his grip tightly. Sandy and Tooth roared in joy. Well, Sandy just showed excitement and Tooth smiled widely and screamed happily.

Bunny started to turn green. "Oh..." He crossed his eyes and leaned over the side of the sleigh. "I think I'm gonna be-" Before he could finish, his carrot soup he had for dinner come racing from his stomach to his mouth and out it went through his muzzle.

"Hey! Don't get sleigh dirty! She's just been washed!" North yelled.

Bunnymund stopped for a moment to say a few words. "Maybe we should stop-" He puked again.

Tooth became concerned but then North did a 360 and a loop and she screamed with excitement again.

_'I hope this'll be important mate!' _Bunnymund thought to himself about Jack.

Now they were well on their way to finding their frosty friend. Fully unaware of what has happened to him.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Enjoy!

The guardians had just made it in time to the lair Pitch usually was at. Sadly, they found nothing but a note. Bunny opened the note and read it:

_Dear Bunnymund, If you are reading this then you must have fallen for my trap. You are the only other guardian I want right now. Thank you for being so kind as to offer me your fear and your friend. Sophie loves being with me and Jack._

_Sincerely, Pitch Black_

Bunny snarled and growled at this. He was not having this! First Jack, and now Sophie? No! Sophie was _family _too! Bunny looked around and then a big net fell on him. North and the others gasped. "Bunny!" North yelled and went to his furry friend. North went to touch it and got shocked. Bunny yelled in pain as he was electricuted. He then tried to rip out from the net but the metal spheres on the corners told him otherwise.

Black sand formed over the others and they were trapped. Sandy gradually dodge them. With an explanation point above his head, Sandy took out his dream wips and destroyed the nets. Everyone was free except Bunny. The net kept electrocuting him.

"Why the heck is the net electrocuting me? I need to get outta here and find me ol' lil' ankle bita and Frostbite!" Bunny struggled to get out of the net as he pushed and tried to tear away the net. The net kept electrocuting him.

"Bunny stop! The net is prone to movement, so stop moving!" Tooth told him. She went to him and looked over the net to find anything that will help. Bunny didn't stop pushing the net away from him.

Sandy didn't like that Bunny was making his own pain right now. So Sandy looked away a bit and whistled, as he flicked gold sand to Bunny's face.

Bunny looked up to hear a sparkling sound. When he did the sand hit his face instantly. He fell asleep quickly.

North and Tooth looked at Sandy and yelled in unison. "Sandy!"

Sandy looked away and looked back at them with a confused look, as a question mark shown above his head. Tooth and North rolled their eyes and looked to bunny.

North grabbed some rubber gloves from a secret pocket he had somewhere and grabbed his swords.

"I have got this."

...

Jack held the scared Sophie like a baby. He cooed her and hushed her when ever she got scared. She knew this wasn't the real Jack by the way he looked and the way he acted. She knew Pitch was bad and didn't like it when Pitch looked at her and said the word 'Boo'. When that happened Sophie would scream because Pitch put nightmare sand in her eyes; which made everyone and everything seem evil and scary.

Pitch looked to Jack and Sophie. They were in a dark cave like area. Jack looked confused a bit.

"How is this small cave going to help us with anything. It is too small of a-" He was cut off by Pitch moving his hand to slap him. But he didn't; he gave him a slight pat on the cheek and turned the other way with a frown of annoyance.

_'He may be under my control but he still has the annoying side to him.' _Pitch thought to himself.

Pitch turned facing the inside of the dark cave. He smiled, while closing his eyes, and snapped his fingers. The cave disappeared along with the entrance they came from. Sophie started to cry a bit. Pitch turned to her. Being annoyed by this, he hushed her and smiled as he held up his hands and said... "Boo."

Sophie started to scream in terror. Pitch then listened to her as the screams of terror from her became a soft synphany for him.

"Let's see where your friends are, Jack." Pitch said leaving the two and going into the middle of the area. He then made a big globe like object show up. Floating around the globe was a small sleigh that resembled the one of Norths'.

"Ah, there is our little fan club. They are still at my former home. Nice. Glad to see they have finally given up on you Ja-"

"Knock knock!"

Pitch turned and saw what he wasn't expecting. Jack held Sophie tightly and backed away.

A boomerang hit the ground infont of the three. Sophie smiled a bit to see her favorite guardian.

"Did ya miss me, mate?"

...

Earlier...

Bunny woke to see he free from the net.

"I got you out. Your welcome." North told the bunny. They were moving, and Bunny could instantly tell where they were when he started to feel sea sick.

"I hope your ready to help Jack and little girl because we found where Pitch is going. The cave is not too far from here." North said.

"Ready as I'll ever be, mate. I can barely feel me ol' arm," Bunny started to worry a bit, "What if I do geta lil' hurt in the process?"

"Don't worry Bunny, it's too late for that." North smiled.

As that left North's mouth they came up to the cave.

"Alright guys, be ready for anything." Tooth said and looked to Sandy and Bunny. Sandy made a serious face. But it didn't work to be very serious.

They got to the cave and parked the sleigh. They got off with ready weapons. Bunny was leading them into the cave. Just before the cave closed the four Guardians slipped in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Enjoy!

Bunny and the others came to see Jack, Sophie, and Pitch standing in the middle of the area. Jack didn't look the same. He was wearing a black hoodie and his hair was black with red streaks.(you know the rest of the details.) Bunny signaled the others to stop and go around the three unseen. That way when Bunny made his signal move the others would come and attack. Tooth gasped a bit at the sight of Jack. _'What has Pitch done to him?' _She thought. Sandy put an exclamation mark on his head from the sight of Jack. North looked concerened. Taking a glance at Bunny, he went on his way to the other side of the cave. Bunny saw the others were in position. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into the light that was shown in the cave from the top.

"Knock, knock!"

Pitch turned and saw what he wasn't completly expecting. Jack held Sophie tightly and backed away.

A boomerang hit the ground infront of the three. Sophie smiled a bit to see her favorite guardian.

"Did ya miss me, mate?" Bunny said as he stared at the three. He studied Jack for a bit. Taking in all the evil put into his poor mind. He saw Sophie shaking like crazy as Pitch started to talk.

"Well," Pitch smiled evilly, "Nice to see you here. I was hoping to see you." Bunny snarled.

"Just leave Soph alone and give back ol' Frostbite. As long as ya do that, there won't be any trouble, mate." Bunny crept closer to the three ready to attack. He was about to give the attack signal, but then Pitch started to talk again.

"I see you brought your friends here with you. They can't hide very well." Then big black sand hands popped out of the shadows holding each of the Guardians. Bunny looked at them; his face expression didn't change.

"Now, how about we make an agreement, shall we? Please, no weapons now." Bunny didn't change his stance.

"I don't think so, mate." He said.

Pitch smiled and snapped his fingers. Jack then dropped Sophie and attacked Bunny. Pitch grabbed her and held her. "Oh, let's watch as our favorite guardian is put down." Sophie cried loudly.

Jack was on top of Bunny. He laughed crazily with his eyes crossed. Bunny looked at the winter spirit oddly. Bunny then took over and tumbled over Jack, making him the one on top now.

"Fight it Jack!" Bunny yelled. Jack gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. Then he looked back at Bunny and tried to bite him. Bunny quickly dodged that. He took over and pushed Jack up against the wall of the cave. His arm under Jack's throat. "Fight it Jack! You can fight it!" Bunny yelled again. Jack was suffocating. He started to go limp and Bunny let go of him before he passed out.

North and the others watched as Guardian fought against Guardian. Then North got a plan. He looked everywhere and saw his swords on the ground next to him. North then remembered his dagger in his other secret pocket. Swiftly, he carefully grabbed it and cut through the big black sand hand. Then he grabbed his swords and cut the others big black sand hands. Tooth flew up free and Sandy flew up too. Pitch noticed this and was about to do something when Bunny attacked him. Sophie fell and Bunny quickly left Pitch to catch her. He did and held her tight as she held onto him tightly.

"Shhh.. shhh..It's okay mate. Your safe now Soph." Bunny tried to calm her down.

Pitch got up from where he fell. "Oh, Bunny, you think this is ok? It's only the beginning! Jack!" Pitch told Bunny. He was backing away and then stopped at the edge of the shadows. Jack barely got up and slowly walked to Pitch. Half way there he fell and passed out. Pitch rolled his eyes and left, leaving Jack lay there unconscious. North quickly went up to the boy but then he vanished.

Bunny looked back at Sophie. She had her head down laughing crazily. Bunny looked at her confused. She looked up and her eyes were red. Bunny quickly dragged himself away from her as she sat there laughing uncontrollably. Her head started to spin her twist. Her laughing got so loud it started to bust Bunny's ear drums. He held his ears shut as did the others. Then the Sophie clone exploded into black sand that went everywhere. Bunny watched this.

"Sophie!" He yelled as he went to the black sand that was left of the girl. Then Bunny felt something tickle down his head. He put his paw on his head and there was blood coming from his ears. Bunny started to get teary eyed. With blood coming from his ears and tears from his eyes, he stood his ground.

"Let's go..." Bunny said darkly. The others looked at him concerned. Was this getting a bit to personal for him, or was Pitch messing with their minds to throw them off track? They didn't know but what they did know was that they needed to get to Jack and Sophie fast.

As the cave turned back to normal, the guardians left to the sleigh. Then an idea came to mind. The only thing they KNEW Jack couldn't possibly hurt was Jamie. Sophie's older brother. Their bond was like Jack and Jamie were brothers. He was the only other being that Jack would hang out with. Since he could see him now.

"We need to get to Jamie. he can help with this. Jack is very close to him." Bunny told the others. North agreed. Tooth and Sandy held a thumbs up and then they went on their way to finding Jack again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Enjoy!

Jack floated in a lotus position. Poor Sophie was being held by him whole he hummed Jingle Bells. Jack's staff lay there next to him as he started to laugh crazily for no reason. Even though Pitch was evil , he worried about Jack. Pitch worried that his sand was malfunctioning. If that happened, Jack would become normal again and get rid of Pitch. The evil spirit can't put more evil sand on Jack. The guardian still had a mind of his own, and if the sand went to crazy it would take Jack and do other purposes the sand wanted to do. On the bright side, Pitch was being successful with Bunny. He had almost broken Bunny. After he was broken, Pitch would have been able to see Bunny's most and definite weak points. Once he found those, Pitch would have complete access to the plan of taking control of Bunny. Until then, he was stuck with the delusional and annoying Jack and Sophie.

...

The Guardians made their way to Jamie's house. Bunny hopped inside his room. Being careful and watching for his greyhound.

"Jamie? Jamie? Mate, where are ya?" Bunny whispered.

Jamie was snuggled up in his bed. He was sound asleep dreaming of playing with Jack. Bunny smiled and looked back at the boy's face. He had a smile plastered on it. Then Bunny slowly woke up Jamie. The boy woke to see Bunny staring at him.

"Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked still half asleep. Then the others came in.

"Guardians? What are you doing here? And where is Jack?" Jamie asked. They all looked down when he mentioned Frostbite. Jamie looked to Bunny for answers. Bunny then continued talking.

"Jack has been taken by Pitch. Ol' Frostbite is bein' controlled by em'. He's got Soph too," Jamie gasped, "We need ya help to get em' back."

Jamie looked to him and the others confused. "But what can I do? I'm just a kid." Jamie told Bunny. North stepped in. "You and Jack have special bon. You come, you break spell, Jack and little girl saved." Jamie thought it over.

_'Having the Guardians want your help? AWESOME! The Guardians! The ones who protect the children of the world! Heck ya I wanna help them!'_ Jamie thought.

He replied. "Ya, sure." The Guardians smiled and Bunny looked to Jamie.

"Hop on me back and hold on tight." Jamie did so and Bunny opened one of his holes. This hole lead to the North Pole. North wanted to go back there to have a meeting over when and where to find Jack and Pitch. Jamie held on tight as Bunny hoped quickly to the North pole.

...

Back with Pitch and Jack, they were looking at each other. Well, Pitch was studying Jack while Jack laughed and laughed until he cried. And then, he laughed some more.

Pitch looked down at Sophie who was trembling in Jack grasp.

"Is he scaring you?" Pitch asked Sophie. She nodded still trembling. "Me too." Pitch answered in a dull tone. He snapped his fingers and then Jack instantly fell asleep. Nightmares attacked his mind as he slept. Pitch grabbed Sophie and took her to a big globe he had. He looked at the globe and saw that the Guardians were back at North's workshop. He laughed and smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well, looks like we can have some fun. Can't we Sophie?" He looked to her and then sent some fearlings to the North pole.

"Don't you worry Soph. You'll be safe with me." Pitch told her. He wasn't seeing a smile that he wanted. "Why don't we put a smile on that face?" He inquired. She faked a smile. "There we go. Nice and simple." He told her. Then they watched as the North Pole was invaded by the fearlings.

...

"Bunny! Grab Jamie and put him some where safe!" North demanded while he stabbed and attacked the fearlings. North, Tooth, and Sandy all attacked the fearlings as Bunny grabbed the scared Jamie and tool in a place safe.

"But I can't leave ya here!" Bunny told them as they fought for dear life. Tooth turned to Bunny.

"Bunny go." She told him softly. She looked as if she was about to kiss him good bye. But then she hugged him tightly. He did the same.

"Good luck!" The two said to each other.

Sandy gave a thumbs up and a stern look. Then a boot showed up on his head along with Pitch. The boot was kicking Pitch. As in Sandy saying "Kick his butt, Bunny!"

Bunny smiled and left with Jamie in hand.

The three looked as Bunny made it safely out of the workshop. North looked around to see a lot more fearlings and yetis, and elves running like crazy. He sucked it in and the three ran to fight off some more fearlings.

...

Bunny made on of his holes outside the workshop. He hopped in and closed the hole so nothing could follow. He scanned the hole to make sure it was safe to move on. Then he put Jamie on his back and they left to find Jack and Soph. Lord only knows what Pitch had been doing to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Enjoy!

Bunnymund ran for at least 2 hours before he stopped to see where he was. Jamie lay there on his back asleep. Bunny carefully grabbed Jamie and held him in his arms.

Bunny looked around to see he was at the pond Jack Frost died and was resurrected in. He saw the Pitch was there. Bunny ducked and hid from him. Jack and Sophie came into the clearing. Sophie was holding Jack's hand. Pitch pointed to Jack and the winter spirit took Sophie to the middle of the pond. Sophie shook her head no. Jack bent down and reassured her. When they were in the middle, Jack hugged Sophie tight and left.

Jamie woke. "Wha-where ar-" Bunny hushed him. Jamie opened his eyes wide and then saw Jack and Sophie along with Pitch. Jamie stayed still. Jack then came up to Pitch. Pitch smiled and looked to Sophie.

"Were going to play hopscotch." Pitch told Sophie. Sophie slowly nodded. Jack smiled wider, knowing how this was to end.

Bunny sniffed around and then noticed something was gone.

Jamie!

Bunny panicked, as he looked around frantically.

"I want you to hop to me, ok" Jamie told his little sister. Then the ice started to crack.

Bunny gasped. He hopped out into the clearing.

"Jamie, Sophie, don't move." Bunny told them with wide eyes.

"How nice to see you again Bunny." Pitch said with an amused smile. Bunny ignored him and only focused on the two on the ice.

He came onto the ice . Then a triangle was made by Bunny, Jamie and Sophie as the ice cracked some more.

"Ok, were goin' to hop to the middle on tha count of three," He looked at both with positive looks, they nodded in agreement, "One," They all hopped and more ice cracked, Pitch watched as they all did this, "Two," They hopped again and the ice cracked some more, Jack then started to act up, "Three!" As they hopped to the middle Bunny grabbed the two and threw them to shore, leaving him in the middle of the triangle. Bunny smiled to see them safe. Pitch smiled as well.

"Poor Bunny. Good bye." Pitch told him.

Bunny looked back at him confused. Then the ice cracked and Bunny fell in. Then, out of the blue, Jack separated into two Jacks. The normal Jack flew in the water to save Bunny and the other Jack stood still beside Pitch.

"Bunny!" Sophie cried.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled.

Pitch and Jack came to the two. "May they rest in pieces." Pitch said. He and Jack disappeared with the two children.

Everything was silent. Nothing moved. There was no sound. Then, out of the water, the normal Jack flew with Bunny in hand.

Jack put Bunny down in the snow. Bunny didn't move. Jack looked over to see his partner not moving. Not even his chest was rising to show he was breathing. Jack looked at him.

"Kangaroo? Bunny? Are you ok?" No response.

"Bunny! Wake up!" Jack shook the lifeless figure.

Jack flew up to the sky and looked around for anything to help. He saw nothing. Jack flew back down to Bunny.

Jack started to cry icecylces.

...

The other Guardians successfully destroyed the fearlings. Along with the workshop as well. North then felt something wasn't right. Even though Tooth and Sandy celebrated over defeating the fearlings, there was one thing that wasn't right.

"We need to get in sleigh. And we need to find Bunny." North said as he left with Tooth and Sandy right behind him.

...

North, before they left, grabbed a snow globe and threw it to the ground. There it showed Bunny and Jack laying in the snow. Jack was crying and Bunny laying there stationery.

North then picked up his speed. They got to the sleigh and off they went to where the two were.

...

When they arrived Jack was asleep in the snow. He looked as if he was frozen, by the fact he is the winter spirit.

Bunny looked... dead.

North and Tooth along with Sandman grabbed the two and flew back tot he North Pole. There they put them in there guest rooms. Jack's room was at freezing temperatures. His bed was made from ice that never melted. His blanket, heck, he didn't even have a blanket. There was a big window on the side of his room. The walls were light blue and the ceiling was navy blue.

Jack lay there in his bed asleep. He was having nightmares attack his mind. Sandy stayed there with him.

Bunny was in his bed. Still stationery. North and Tooth stayed in there. Every now and then they went to check up on Jack and then Sandy would take their place. Bunny didn't have any dreams what so ever. Sandy covered Bunny with his dream sand but nothing happened. And the Guardians weren't taking in the reality that Bunny just... Just maybe... gone.

...


	8. Chapter 8

...

_Everything was silent. Nothing moved. There was no sound._

_Then, out of the water, the normal Jack flew with Bunny in hand._

_Jack put Bunny down in the snow. Bunny didn't move. Jack looked over to see his partner not moving. Not even his chest was rising to show he was breathing. Jack looked at him._

_"Kangaroo? Bunny? Are you ok?" No response._

_"Bunny! Wake up!" Jack shook the lifeless figure._

_Jack flew up to the sky and looked around for anything to help. He saw nothing. Jack flew back down to Bunny._

_Jack started to cry icecylces._

That my friends is how E. Aster Bunnymund Died.

But.. with Bunny being THE EASTER BUNNY and THE GUARDIAN OF HOPE, something had to happen for Bunny to come back. He can't just die and be gone. Manny wasn't going to let that happen.

...

Bunny lay there stationary in his bed. North and Tooth around him. Sandy and the now awake Jack came in.

"How is he?" Jack asked in a cracked tone. He had bags under his eyes. He was exhausted from what had happened.

North sighed and leaned against his knees as he sat.

"Not good."

That's not what Jack wanted to hear. He went over to Bunny, who was grey and lost his color. Jack then let out all his emotion. He cried and Bunny's corpse still lay on the bed dead.

Tooth comforted Jack by gently rubbing his back.

"It's all my fault..." Jack cried.

"No it's not sweety." Tooth did her best to cheer him up. Even though there was no cheer to be spread.

"If I hadn't of put that greyhound in his warren, this wouldn't of happened." North, Tooth, and Sandy all comforted Jack. For they were all going through a tough time.

Then an alarm went off.

Everyone jumped up and went to the globe room.

Manny was there shining on the crystal that held a blurry image.

North came closer to the crystal trying to find out what Manny was possible talking about.

When the image cleared it showed Bunny.

"What? Why- Manny, Bunny is gone. How does this...-?" North tried to make sense of this but then a Bright green glowing light had shown from Bunny's room. The four ran to his room and there was a blinding light that hit there eyes.

When the light cleared there was more grass and flowers everywhere. Like a jungle. They went to Bunny's bed. Expectation in their eyes as they watched Bunny regain his color. When the color reached his head, his eyes shot open and he started to gasp for air.

...

Pitch had Jamie and Sophie in a cage. The same one he had Jack in. The delusional Jack sat floating around the cage and watched the two. His sick laughter filling the air each time one of the two children would even flinch. Jack started to laugh when Jamie sneezed.

Pitch rubbed his face up and down and pinched the roof of his nose.

"Would you please SHUT UP!" Pitch yelled. He, already getting irritated by this laughing Jack.

"I'm trying to think of what to do with these ignorant children you keep laughing at."

Jack floated away, and Pitch could finally concentrate.

Pitch walked back and forth. Then an idea came to mind.

...

"Bunny!"

"Wha-?" Before he could finish he was smothered by hugs and kisses.

"Ow! You blokes! ow..." Bunny put a paw on his head, which traveled to his hurt arm and his chest then back to his head.

Bunny quickly sat up but was forced back down due to dizziness.

"What do you remember?" Jack asked intensively.

"I saved Jamie and Soph from fallin' in that ol' pond you call 'home', mate." Bunny tried to get out of bed. He fell due to his weak and wobbly legs. Face first into the ground.

North helped Bunny up. North doing most of the work. Tooth flew over Bunny. She kissed him everywhere on his face and hugged him to death.(well almost unconscious since he's just got back from the dead.)

She worried so much about him. Sandy gave him a smile then hugged him lightly, not to hurt him and his body that seemed still cold from death.

When everyone was done, Jack went to Bunny and gave him a big bear hug; Jack barried his face in Bunny's furry chest. Bunny hugged him back a bit confused.

"What was that for?" He asked about to fall. Jack and North caught him in time.

"I'm sorry for putting the dog in your warren, kangaroo." Jack told Bunny.

Bunny laughed and lightly, playfully hit jack's shoulder. "That's alright mate. No one got...um..,"He looked at his arm, "Well, at least none of you got hurt."

Everyone smiled. North stepped up.

"Well, Bunny, get rest. We need to find little girl and Jamie. Pitch take them when Jack save you."

Bunny gasped a bit.

"He took them both? That twisted little-" ***THUD* **Bunny fell again trying to fake punch the air as if Pitch was right there.

"You need to regain your strength." Tooth told Bunny.

He then layed back in the bed. Sandy sprinkled sand over Bunny, which made him flinch a bit, and the big loaf fell asleep instantly.

Bunny dreamed of carrots that danced around his furry head.

Tooth awed and then said. "Well i guess this would be a good time to catch up on getting teeth!" She then flew off.

"I can start double working the yetis for Christmas." North left to the yetis.

"I'm gonna make it snow." Jack flew out the window.

Sandy just looked around and smiled. He sat and stayed next to Bunny.

_Sweet dreams_

...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Enjoy!

...

"Jack wake up!" North yelled from the window of Jack's room.

Jack was sleeping on the roof. He fell asleep after he made it snow.

There was a pile of snow on the winter spirit. North yelled again.

"JACK FROST!"

Sandy floated next to North. He was giving Jack good dreams.

North did a double take and lightly hit Sandy.

"Stop that!"

Jack smiled and curled up the other way. He was dreaming of dolphins.

North sighed, not wanting to kill his voice trying to wake up the winter spirit, he left to the globe room after shutting the window.

Sandy followed.

...

Tooth flew around frantically. She was scattered brained right now, for all her little baby tooth's were telling her where they have been, what they did, how many teeth there were, and a lot of other stuff.

Then a light on the globe started to flicker. North's full attention was on the light. He knew exactly who the little child was. For this child was close to Bunny as well. She was there before Sophie and she has always been there since. She was now at least ten years old. Bunny held her close dearly. He would certainly not like that something was happening to her belief.

The light then shut off. North's eyes widened.

"Sandy, go and investigate what has happened to little girl!" North demanded his friend.

Sandy quickly made is way to the girl's house.

Jack came in groggily. He yawned.

"Was someone calling my name?" Jack asked.

North face planted his palm in his face.

"No." Northnsaid not wanting jack to be up set. The matter at hand was finding out what was happening with the little girl Sandy went to go check up on. While jack was walking to a couch, Tooth flew into him accedentally. That made the two fall to the ground with Tooth on top of Jack, whose staff was gripped tight in his hand. When the two finally noticed where they were, they looked at each other in shock as Tooth became very red and Jack became a light peach color.

North laughed.

The two quickly got off of each other and smiled widlely and giggled.

They backed away from each other.

Then a noise from Bunny's room was heard. When they arrived in his room, he was trying to get out of his bed. His legs wobbling like touched water. He gripped the side of the bed for support.

"why won't ya work ya stupid rabbit feet!" Bunny yellhisar himself.

North,Tooth, and Jack laughed at this.

"Ya need any help, kangaroo?" Jack asked. Bunny looked up quickly

"No!" He replied sternly.

North and the other two helped the gumby any way.

...

Pitch was at a house watching as this girl twisted and turned as nightmares attacked her poor mind. He was going to use this girl against Bunny. He couldn't possibly hurt this little girl. After all they have been through, they were practically brother and sister. This was perfect for his plan. For this wasn't the end of Pitch.

Then all the sudden a glittery glow filled the air. Pitch cursed under his breath knowing who was coming.

The small man landed across from Pitch. He had his dream whips at ready.

"Why hello, there old friend." Pitch said with his back turned to Sandy.

Sandy tighten his grip as he watched for sign of attack.

"Don't you like the sweet dreams this girl is having?" Pitch moved to the side a bit to show the Sandman the girl surrounded by nightmares.

Sandy gritted his teeth and gripped his whips even tighter. Pitch could feel the anger radiating from Sandy. He smiled at that.

Sandy threw a whip to Pitch. It grabbed his waist and Sandy threw him outside into the street.

Pitch stood quickly. " Hey! Wait,how about we make a deal."

Sandy death stared Pitch.

He shook his head no. Then a bunch of images showed above his head.

The images were: Bunny, Jamie, Sophie, the girl in the bed, Manny, the guardians, and a heart.

"Fine then... " Then Pitch pulled out a hammer.

Before he could do anything to Sandy, the other guardians showed up.

...

"Hello." Pitch said to the unexpected guests.

" Where's Jamie and Soph?" Bunny asked as he sat down. His legs still stable but not very much. He could hold himself up. 'Darn you side affect from death.' Bunny thought.

"They are with Jack. You know, the one you previously met up with." The delusional Jack appeared with two sleeping children. Jamie and Sophie were in Jack's arms.

The normal Jack tightened his grip as well as North tighten his grip with his swords and Tooth with her fists.

The guardian couldn't take it any more so then they charged at Pitch. The fight started.

...

Jack shot ice at Pitch who dodged it swiftly. Pitch then knocked Jack backwards that left him dazed when he hit the wall of a house.

North lost his swords and Tooth broke her wings.

When that happened Jack quickly crawled to her to make sure of her health.

Sandy was being engulfed by the black sand around him.

Bunny sat there. He had successfully knocked out the delusional Jack with one swipe. He grabbed Jamie and Sophie who were waking up.

"You guys ok?" Bunny asked. Jamie opened his eyes wide when he recognized the voice.

"Bunny!" Jamie yelled and hugged the bunny tight. Sophie woke up only to do the same thing.

Bunny gladly returned the hugs. He turned to the other guardians who were rendered useless right now. Sandy was busy and all Bunny could do was sit there and be Bunny.

"Oi! You leave me friends alone ya gumby!" A female voice yelled. Bunny, Jamie, and Sophie all looked up to see a girl dressed in purple pajamas and long messy red hair. From where they were her eyes looked a shining dark silver blue.

Bunny smiled to see it was none other than Joey. That little youngster had a lot to do with him. She was like a little sister to him, beside Sophie. Bunny guarded Joey whe. She popped up as an infant in his warren one odd day. He kept her until she was able to go into an orphanage. It was the hardest thing to do. But then when Joey was adopted and her family stayed in Burgess everything else just fell into place.

Anyway, she was mad at Pitch cause he was messing with her onlyfriend who truly got her.

She jumped from the window and ran over to Bunny.

"You alright daddy?" Joey asked Bunny. She still called him daddy cause that was all she would say when she was an infant, so it stuck.

"I'm fine but tha others need some help ova there."

Pas Joey went up to Jack,Tooth, and North Jack kissed Tooth passionately.

"If anything happens, justknow that I love you." Jack told Tooth.

Tooth laughed a bit with tears in here eyes. "I love you too Jack."

Joey ran to the others and then Pitch came down infront of bunny.

"let's have some fun." Pitch said darkly.

Everyone gasped as Bunny did his best and hopped to Joey and still holding Jamie and Sophie and shielded them, as Pitch covered them with black sand.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Enjoy!

...

The guardians gasped as they saw Bunny and three children turn into a big glob a black sand.

Pitch laughed evilly. "Now to tie up some loose ends." He said looking at the guardians evilly.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" Pitch turned around with a surprised look on his grey face.

"You think ya can get rid of me that easily?" The guardians would know that aussie accent anywhere. It was Bunny, he could now stand normally.

"Ya can't hide and destroy fate when your starrin' right at it." Joey held up her fist as she stood next to Bunny.

"Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Sophie yelped as she clinged to Bunny's leg.

"I-You-WHat?" Pitch rubbed his head in confusion.

Joey came up to him.

"Le'me make some tin' clear..." Pitch came down to her eye level, Joey calmly whipped herself clean and reeled her fist back then punched Pitch in the face, "Don' mess with me FAMILY!" Joey yelled.

Bunny laughed as North grabbed his swords from behind him, Tooth stood up as Jack helped her and Jack stood beside her.

"When are you going to learn your lesson Pitch?" Jack asked him. Pitch only stood up laughing evilly as he whipped his face from the nasty hit.

Blood was coming from his mouth.

"No, but, have you learned yours?" Pitch asked as he flew to the sky towards Sandy.

"Not this time!" Jack yelled, "Bunny give me a boost!" Bunny put his hands together and Jack hopped on just as Bunny threw him to the sky.

Jack caught up with Pitch. "Hello there."

"What?"

"Sandy look out!" Jack yelled. Sandy heard this and turned to see Pitch and Jack racing to him.

Sandy then closed his eyes and curled into a ball. As this happened a yellow bright light emanated from him. Jack and Pitch stopped in their tracks. The black sand swarmed around the sandman as the yellow light got brighter.

Then, an explosion of yellow sand blew everywhere. Fortunately, the sand hit Pitch which made him fall fast asleep dreaming of Butterflies. Unfortunately, the sand hit Jack which made him fall fast asleep. The two then started to fall from the sky.

"Their falling!" Tooth yelled. She tried to fly to catch jack but her wings were broken. Bunny then made a run for it and jumped on a roof.

He was goin to catch Jack and Pitch.

The two were falling fast so Bunny would have to be quick.

they were getting closer, and closer...Bunny jumped and...and...caught...Pitch?Noo! he meant to catch Jack too!

Just as Jack was about to be a scrambled egg on the concrete a yellow sand like whip caught him.

Bunny laughed with Joy as he knew who caught him.

Everyone cheered as Sandy and Bunny arrived with the sleeping Pitch and Jack.

"Well, glad thats ova. But then again...What are we gonna do with Pitch?" Bunny asked. Sandy then lightly touch Pitch's chest. This made yellow swirls go from his finger to Pitch and up his facial features. Nothing happened as the Yellow streaks went away.

"What'd ya do?" Bunny asked.

Sandy showed above his head that he took away Pitch's sand ability for a while.

"You can do that?" Jamie popped up with Sophie and Joey.

Sandy nodded.

"Should we...?" Tooth was asking North while pointing to Pitch. She was asking if they should put Pitch where he belongs: his lair with no way out.

North smiled. "No. He come back with us. We have Party for New Years." Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all looked at each other then to the sleeping two.

They all smiled.

"Y'know, I guess since Pitch just went against us and almost killed us for the second time, we can just invite for a cup of egg nog right?" Bunny joked.

North laughed.

"Don't worry my friend! He will be fine! Now, to the sleigh!"

...

North Pole...

North set up for New Years with the help of Sandy, and Bunny. Tooth watched the two sleeping boys.

"Their so cute when their sleeping." Tooth said as Bunny came up to her. The two were sleeping with each other close enough to be called a couple.

"Totally, even when Pitch almost killed us and frostbite ruined easter; they're so adorable!." Bunny was being sarcastic.

Tooth laughed.

"So I hear, well saw, you and Frosty have a 'thing' now." Bunny sounded depressed.

"Ya, but Bunny?" Tooth turned to Bunny. They stared at each other for a second or two. Then Tooth grabbed Bunny's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"That doesn't mean I won't love you any less. Ya, me and Jack are together now, but that won't replace what we had before. I still love you, Bunny." Tooth told him.

Bunny smiled and they kissed once more.

Then Jack woke up along with Pitch.

"Whats happening?" Jack asked as he held Pitch close. He then looked over to Pitch and came face to face with him. Jack and Pitch both screamed like hell just happened.

Bunny and Tooth laughed as North and Sandy came into the picture.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" North laughed loudly.

"Happy New Years Eve!" He bellowed.

Pitch looked at the other questionable, along with Jack.

"What? You mean, I'm here to spend New Years with You?" Pitch asked uncertain.

"Him?" Jack asked as he pointed to Pitch.

North nodded.

"Even though you are bad guy, that doesn't mean your a bad guy," this confused all the guardians except Sandy, "You stay for Party, no? Yes!"

Pitch smiled. He never thought that through all the things Pitch had done, North still thought of him as a good man.

"Alright, I'll stay." Pitch said as he stood from his seat.

"Your a good man, Pitch. Just lay off the evil sand and nightmares for a bit, mate/" Bunny told Pitch.

"Okay, that just happened." Jack said still confused.

Tooth came up to him. "Don't worry, we'll have fun tonight." Tooth told him. Jack smiled. Just as Tooth was about to leave with the others Jack held her back.

"Uh..Tooth?" Jack asked as he held his hands behind his back.

"Ya Jack?" Tooth asked.

Jack made a ice rose behind his back.

"I have to give you something." Jack waited for a minute as the rose was almost complete.

"What is it?" Tooth asked excited.

The rose was done.

Jack held it out to Tooth. "Here ya go. It is an ice rose that never melts. Your Wel-!" ***THUD*** Tooth toppled over Jack while giving him a great big hug.

"Thank you Jack! I love you!" Tooth yelped happily.

North and Bunny looked back laughed.

...

11:37 p.m.

North popped open some Vodka egg nog. He offered Pitch some but he said no and drank some plain water.

Tooth and Jack drank regular egg nog and Sandy joined Pitch with the water.

Bunny on the other hand, wanted to try this vodka egg nog.

When he did things went crazy.

"Hey! I wanna dance!" Bunny yelled as he hopped around the room sluggishly and dizzily. He was drunk.

North then played **'Little Talks' **by **Of Monsters and Men**.

Bunny oddly danced to it.

"Don't listen- to screams!-Ship! Barney! I don't like walking!" Bunny sang weirdly.

Everyone else laughed at this.

"North! Wheres your camera!" Jack called after the man.

North gave Jack the camera he had. Jack video taped Bunny and took pictures for black mail.

Jack:**Hehehehehe... ):D**

...

11:55 p.m.

"Almost there!" North yelled happily.

Pitch laughed.

Sandy waved a handkerchief and a sand tear rolled down his face. Above his head showed a stick figure waving goodbye, and the numbers: 2012 beside the stick figure.

Jack and Tooth stayed on the couch and talked to each other.

Bunny lied on the floor with his face down and his little bunny butt in the air. He was out.

..

11:59 p.m.

All the guardians and Pitch started at the clock. Tooth was at the calender waiting to rip it off the wall. Bunny was leaning on a Phil the yeti.

"10...9...8...," they all counted but Sandy made numbers above his head, "7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Ya!" They screamed as Tooth ripped the calender off the wall. Jack zoomed over and Kissed her. Sandy started to tear up. Pitch laughed with joy he had never felt before. North put a hand around him and laughed as well. Bunny woke up.

"Happy-*hiccup* New Year!-*hiccup*" Then he passed out.

12:00 a.m. All the guardians and Pitch, even the passed out drunk Bunny hugged each other and screamed9except for the PASSED OUT Bunny) "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

...

**_The End_**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

****Morning Time... around 8:01

"Oh Bunny! I have got something to show ya!" Jack yelled as he went looking for Bunny with the camera in hand.

...

Jack, Jack, Jack... :D


End file.
